Over My Head
by Rea Salvatorex
Summary: Kol Mikaelson is reckless, wicked and just evil but he is that way for a reason and her name is Torianne Forbes. He met her in 1890 when she fled Mystic Falls. Kol/OC Don't Like, don't read.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my own OC

**Author's Note: **This is my first fic...please don't judge it lol :) I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think.

**Full Summary: **Kol Mikaelson is reckless, wicked and just evil, he is that way for one reason and her name is Torianne Forbes, he met her in 1890 when she fled Mystic Falls. Kol/OC

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Outside Mystic Falls, 1890_

She had never believed demons exsisted but she was then bitten by one, fearing that his granddaughter was now one of the damned William Forbes tried to kill her. She ran, ran until she was no longer in Mystic Falls, her long silk white and pink, now ripped, bloody, dirty and ruined dress trailed behind her, causing her to trip up more than once. She finally came to a stop and let herself lean against one of the trees, her heartbeat was fast, and her panting was loud.

Her panting could be heard by a vampire, Kol Mikaelson. A smirk etched his features as the sweet smell of fresh blood drifted up his nose. He followed the smell until finally he came across her, the frail looking girl leaning against the tree, trying to catch her breath. As he moved a little further he noticed her blue eyes snap around the place, but her human eyes didn't catch sight of him. The smirk widened when he heard her heartbeat quicken again, he was then in front of her, as the scream built in her throat, Kol quickly clamped his hand down on her mouth so she couldn't let the scream escape.

"Don't scream, love" he said, compelling her "I'm just going to help you"

He removed his hand from her mouth and she just stared up at him, the fear and anxiety was clear in her eyes.

"P-please don't hurt me" she stuttered.

He just seemed to stare at her for a moment "My name is Kol, what's your name, love?"

"T-Torianne Forbes" She stammered.

"Torianne" he repeated "Pretty name for a pretty face" Her cheeks flushed pink and she looked away for a second before looking back at him "Now how about a little taste?" he smirked, which caused her eyes to widen as his face transformed and his teeth sunk into the fresh wounds on her neck. Even though Torianne wanted to scream, she couldn't.

Kol pulled back, the blood dripping down his chin, he rubbed it away with the tissue he then pulled from his pocket, as he let out a satisfied sigh, which then caused him to notice the girl's eyes were fluttering, maybe he'd taken a little bit too much from her. He sighed and then narrowed his eyes slightly before biting into his wrist and pressing it to her lips.

The blood seeped in to her mouth and she then moved her hands and gripped onto his arm with her fingers, yet another smirk appeared on Kol's face. "There's a good girl" he said whilest stroking her hair. He eventuall pulled his wrist back and stared down at her, after wiping the blood away from her lips. "How fo you feel darling?"

"Much better" she said quietly "Thank you"

"Now, love do tell me why you're out here all alone, why are you running?" he asked.

"M-my grandfather" Torianne stammered "He-he..I was bitten by a vampire...he tried to kill me...P-please don't take me back there!"

Kol noticed the scared tone in her voice which shook, her hand that he was now holding were shaking in fear and he frowned. There was only one way to get her not to be scared.

"Well you won't be so frightened when I do this, now will you?" he asked, which caused Torianne to become confused but the last thing she heard was the sickening snap. Before she got a chance to actually fall to the ground, dead, Kol caught her, swiftly lifted her up and moved out of the woods.

When Torianne's eyes opened, the hunger began to consume her. Noises could be heard all around her, she was confused. She didn't know what to do...where was she? Who had brought her here? Why was she here? Her throat began to burn. "Ah, well good evening love" A voice said and Torianne's eyes moved across the room to the figure in the chair. It had been the man, Kol from earlier.

"W-what's wrong with me? Why do I feel like this?" She asked moving her hand to her now aching mouth. Everywhere hurt, her eyes, her mouth, her skin, her bones hurt, she just wanted to die.

"You're in transition" He said with a smirk.

"T-transition?" She asked

"Into a vampire, love"

"WHAT?!" She shrieked and Kol only let out a chuckle at her response.

"Don't worry darling, I'm going to teach you how we do things" he said.  
"NO!" She cried moving from the bed, fear consumed her.

He rolled his eyes and stood from the chair he was sitting in. "You and I can take the world together, spend eternity doing the impossible! Anything you've ever wanted to do, or anywhere you've wanted to visit, it's yours, we can do whatever we wish, you and I, We'll be the perfect companions, What do you say?" He said.

Her mind woundered to all the things that were once impossible, and she could do them all, and she would have someone to do it with. Her eyes travelled back to Kol, who held a smile on his lips. He would be there with her. Doing the impossible.

"yes" She replied.

His smile grew, and his brown eyes twinkled slightly "Good girl!" He said "Now, how about we find you something to eat?"

* * *

_**New Orleans , 1900**_

Torianne and Kol had speant ten years together, they'd been almost everywhere, just like he'd promised. Of course Torianne was in love with him but would never dare act on it because he seen her as a friend and acomplice, she'd never met anyone like him before in her life, even the men of Mystic Falls didn't compare to him.

Torianne lay on the large bed, staring up at the ceiling and she felt the bed shift, her head then moved, and her eyes met Kol's brown orbs.

"You're awfully quiet" he said.

"I am thinking" She replied and went back to looking at the ceiling.

"That's awfully dangerous" He said.

"What is?" She asked.

"You thinking"

"Oh shush!" She replied with a laugh.

"Your laugh is like bells ringing" he said and she turned to look at him again, he was now facing her fully, lying on his side.

"And you, my dear sir are Drunk" She said rolling her eyes.

"I do not need a drink to be able to tell the truth" He said.

"You don't need to lie to me Kol" she smiled.

"Torianne, I do not lie" he said.

"You lie to me all the time Kol" she scoffed.

"What do I lie to you about then, love?" he asked.

"The women, the drink, the places you go...there are times when I think you won't come back" She said and he gasped, rolling over so he was hovering above her.

"I will always come back" he said.

"Someday you might not" she said.

"You are a sharp little thing" He said pressing a finger to her lips softly, when she went to talk he stopped her "Shhh, keep quiet"

"Why?" She murmered against his finger.

He stared down at her, his brown orbs flickering with different emotions. Kol didn't say anything, only stared at her, before his lips met hers roughly, his fingers digging into her side. Her hands ran through his hair before he moved so she was above him, and he straddled her waist, her gown slipping up slightly showing off her legs. Kol smirked and she leaned down, he cupped her face with his hands as he kissed her roughly.

"I have something to confess" He said in between kisses.

"hmm?" she hummed.

"I think I-" he began but a shattering sound stopped the two from going any further and they turned in the direction it came from. They both moved from the bed and Torianne looked to Kol, who's brown eyes narrowed and they traced the room. "Stay here" he growled and left the room.

She stayed in place, her lips tingling and her blue eyes darted around the room, she wasn't sure whether to be scared or to go help Kol. It was a long two minutes before a "Sorry brother" was muttered. Torianne moved towards the door, only to be pushed back by a blonde headed blue eyed man.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Kol's brother" He replied "Klaus"

"Oh" She said, frightened. Kol had spoke about him before.

"Don't worry, love. I'm not going to kill you" He said "Though I am going to tell you that Kol has already left"

"He..he's left?" Torianne asked "Why?"

"Well, see. Family is indeed very important and you are nothing more than something he uses"

She stared at him in surprise, not daring to open her mouth again.

"He won't be coming back" Klaus said "He doesn't need you"

And with that, Klaus turned and walked away from her, she stared after him for a moment before she heard the door slam. Her blue eyes traced over everything in the room before she sat down on the bed.

The impossible had just happened, Kol had left and he wasn't coming back, not this time.

* * *

**I know it pretty much sucks, but I hoped you enjoyed it all the same. I have outfits up on my polyvore site :P **


End file.
